Aftershock II A Wish in the Sky
by Evergreendusk
Summary: Memory is an illusion to what really happens. Forgetfulness is an alarm to when the time is up. Forcing forgetfulness is just idiotic way to stab someone you care about. *disclaimer i dont own spirit animals.
1. Ditching

_**This is officially Aftershock II! Yay! Yep ok uh huh alright. It's supposed to be called 'a wish in the sky'.**_

The sky was grey. It was so-called nice. Rollan realized that Abeke was _too_ optimistic about things like this. She said the sky was nice and at least there was no rain. Either that or Rollan isn't optimistic enough. He wouldn't blame himself. He's been down ever since Meilin stopped talking to him. Girls these days. Idiots. Complete disgusting idiots.

Rollan liked Meilin. That was a true fact that nobody could ignore. He couldn't ignore it. Their friends couldn't ignore it. Meilin couldn't ignore it.

Or can she…

It's been four months since Abeke and Conor have been rescued and there wasn't anything interesting going on. Not that Rollan would like it if they'd been captured again; Rollan just wanted some type of mission instead of sitting down and playing hide-and-seek with Essix all day.

Essix always won…

"Meilin," called Rollan as he ran up to her.

"What. Spit it."

"Wow, looks like you're in a good mood today. You actually talked to me. Amazing. Just amazing," said Rollan sarcastically.

Meilin rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Go away from me. Bad things happen when you're near me," she said, in a harsh tone. "And, just to get this straight, I- I don't like you."

Rollan turned and ran away.

And he didn't even look back.

 _-Skip time-_

Meilin definitely had a problem. _What was she thinking? I have feelings, too. Amazing, right?_

Rollan actually considered it. What if the others didn't know he had feelings? That was possible. After all, he was always good at hiding things. If he was sad, nobody knew. Nobody could tell because he was so good at hiding. But is hiding good? _Should_ he hide? Would anyone care if he didn't hide himself? He worked so hard, for so long, to build that mask that lasted forever and ever. He would use it all the time. He couldn't waste what he had done in the past. He would use it; in the present, and the future. It was too hard to take that mask off. What if he did manage to take it off? What would others think of him? Would they like him or would they hate him? _Better safe than sorry._ He wasn't as honest as Conor. He wasn't as calm as Abeke. He wasn't completely fearless like Meilin. He just wasn't that type of person.

Rollan headed for supper. There was nothing else he could do.

"Rollan!" said a voice as he walked down the hallway. He turned to see a messenger Greencloak. "I have a letter from your mother."

Rollan took the letter and started reading.

 _Dear Rollan,_

 _As I am writing this letter, your father is somewhere wandering in Amaya. I have heard news of this from a friend that has heard it from a tribe up north. I want you to do something, if possible. Will you come with me to find him? If not, I will find him myself. I want you to come with me. Please._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother._

Rollan thought about it. It would be better if he did. His mother wanted him to and plus, Meilin was mad at him for some reason.

 _Your father,_ the letter had said. He laughed a little. His father! He didn't believe it but… if it were true… he would have a father! A father and a mother!

"I'll go! I'll definitely go!" he said, after a while.

This was great news. This was one of the best news ever. He had a father. He couldn't believe he had a father.

He was going to Amaya.

To see his mother.

To find his father.

He was going _back_ to Amaya.

 _ **Boring chapter. (Kinda) The story is way more interesting. I'll update as soon as I can, but, it's hard because of school and everything. But, so far, I update pretty often, but idk about the future.**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	2. The regretful wish

_**I'm back! Yay!**_

" _You will be left time and again. Loving you is a curse."_ _ **–Rollan, Spirit Animals book six Rise and fall.**_

Rollan started packing. There was barely anything to pack. He had to pack a weapon. Some people aren't very nice. They would want to hurt you. Beat you up. Stuff like that.

He saw his dagger and sighed. _Meilin gave me this after the war. A diamond dagger._

He closed his eyes and panicked mentally. _No. She chose to hate you. Rollan, toughen up! She doesn't like you! There is absolutely nothing wrong with that._

Rollan had a very short temper, although no one knew.

He smashed the dagger on the floor. Nothing happened. _'It's indestructible'_ Meilin had said. He grumbled and threw it out the window carelessly. _I also choose to hate her. Sometimes it's a choice._ Rollan forced himself to hate and harden. There was no other way he could do it. He _wanted_ to like her, but, at this point, he had no choice. He had to hate her. There was no point in liking someone that didn't like him back. It was another piece of him that gets heavier each time Meilin said something mean. There was very few ways to get it off. One of the ways was to forget. How could he forget? There wasn't any magical spell to make him forget.

Then, he remembered.

 _ **Two hours later…**_

Rollan ran to the boat. It was leaving for Concorba in two minutes. He was very, _very_ late. He couldn't blame anyone else except himself. He ran faster. He was exhausted to the core, but he still somehow managed to run.

Finally, he arrived.

He got up the ladder and on the deck. It was nighttime. He could see the stars and the night sky.

A shooting star.

It was his lucky day! He could make a wish.

"I wish…" _I'm so sorry, Meilin. "_ I wish that I could just forget about Meilin and everything about her. I wish that she was gone to me and that I never… That I never knew her."

And then he started crying.

 _ **Meanwhile, in Greenhaven…**_

There was a sound of thunder. There was a shooting star. There was lightning and fire in the sky. There was not a single animal present. It was the worst night for two heroes. The forgetful night. The night was dark. The night was silent except for the crying of a girl that got a terrible message. She was that saddest person on Erdas. She will be forgotten by dawn. She was gone to a friend. And worst of all, she blamed herself.

For all she had done.

For all she had ever said.

She always blamed herself.

Though that was where the truth hid.

 _ **The next morning, somewhere in the ocean.**_

Rollan felt different. He looked the same. He looked in the mirror there was no difference. He didn't know why. He just felt different than usual. It was like a piece of him had been torn apart from his body. He checked his memory. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He remembered what he was doing. He was finding his father. He remembered Greenhaven. He remembered the war. He remembered his friend. He remembered his mother. He remembered Essix. And he remembered himself. He just didn't feel right.

 _There is something terribly wrong. I don't know what. I don't know why. And I don't know how. I just don't. This is awful._

 _I know everything I'm supposed to, but it seems like I don't know anything. Anymore._

 _ **Yeah! Chapter two! Yay!**_

 _ **I'm probably gonna start another story once this one is updated to chapter three. I don't know for sure, but it's probably gonna be here on Sunday or Monday. It depends. But I'll try to as soon as possible.**_

 _ **~Alicio (not my real name. Just a nickname)**_


	3. Forgiving

_**Anyone that didn't read Aftershock I shouldn't be reading this. Go read Aftershock I! Hey! I said stop reading! Why won't you stop? Come on! You need to stop. Yep, you're still reading, last time I checked. Follow the rules!**_

Saying sorry was hard. As much as Abeke tried, she just couldn't get Conor to accept it. She completely understood why Conor didn't want to; she just always has an unsettling thought when people don't accept apologies. Abeke got the message: Don't try to kill anyone ever again. She didn't try! She didn't know! She thought Shane was good. Even after all she had experienced, she honestly didn't think Shane was out to hunt her and the Staff of Cycles. She learned that the hard way. She could have learned it the easy way, but she didn't want to be like Rollan. Rollan was way too stubborn. She has so much trust in people. She has _too_ much trust in people. It just wasn't possible. Not trusting was impossible. She could be easily lied to by anyone and everyone. _No. Trust is good. Don't listen to them._ She had been taught all her life to 'trust the way'. But what was the way? Was the way to simply not trust?

Abeke sighed _. Impossible was the only impossible. If there was no impossible, nothing would be possible._ If only that made sense. If only...

She couldn't regret the past. There was only the present and the future. Regretting the past is just a useless way to pass time.

"Uraza, do you think that this is my entire fault? Do you think Conor would ever forgive me? Will you ever forgive me?"

Uraza growled, as if to say _'Can you just stop?'_ in a feline type of way.

Abeke wasn't the only one out of sorts. In fact, everyone seemed out of sorts. Conor kept on pacing. Meilin wouldn't even talk. Rollan left.

She was usually very optimistic. _Usually._

She tried to imagine what Rollan was like right now. Probably exploring the grass prairies of northern Amaya while searching for his father. Better than her.

 _At least one of us is having fun._

"Hey," said a voice.

Abeke turned to see Conor.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand! I didn't do it on purpose."

"Okay, but promise me one thing, never do that ever again."

"I promise."

Conor laughed a little. Abeke smiled in response. "Thank you. I'll never do that again."

Saying sorry was indeed hard, but the results are many times greater. Abeke felt way better. Conor was way better than Shane. Qualities of a friend. Maybe even more than a friend.

 _ **So I get it. It was short. It wasn't as good as the second chapter. But I'm working on this super cool new story which will be called 'Walking on the Earth".**_

 _ **Oh yeah, just a thing, the epilogue of Aftershock one was about Meilin, not Abeke. Just for the ones that are confused. Also, I didn't really mean to say that before Chapter Five, but I'm not too good at keeping secrets.**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	4. another regret

_**Update! Yay!**_

Meilin felt lonely. In fact, she _was_ lonely. There were no jokes in Greenhaven. No Rollan. How could she have done that? How could she have, let's just say, 'scared' Rollan? Rollan couldn't be scared, right? She suspected that ever since she met him. It was impossible to scare Rollan in any situation. He was way too stubborn.

Every night, Meilin could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces. She could feel it fall down. She could feel herself being not hers. It was like the bile took control over her again. But yesterday was even worse. She could _feel_ , that, somehow, Rollan got taken away. He was physically there, but still, it was like he didn't even know Meilin anymore.

So, she just stood there, like some idiotic person trying to move things with their eyes. But she was mentally sick, maybe even _dying._

Normally, she would have just ignored it. Normally, but that's not how all things went. Jhi was in her dream. Jhi was, in fact, always in her dreams, lately. Jhi was telling her that Rollan would do something terrible, a fatal error, which would cause him to see the world at a different angle. A bad angle. It would be like he was blind whenever he saw.

Yesterday, her heart shattered like glass. Rollan turning away. Jhi telling that she had done wrong. And worst of all, _regret._ Meilin doesn't regret. It was a well-known fact. Meilin doesn't _do_ regret. She thinks of regret as a waste of time. But when people regret her, it was almost like her life was in danger.

Yet, regret was exactly what happened.

She never wanted to say it, but, she was regretting.

' _Hope you're happy, now, Rollan.'_

That was something she had dreamed of. She was the one that said that. The voices encouraged her, but Jhi was saying something else.

' _No, no, no!'_

That was exactly what Jhi said.

No was a word of regret.

But she was regretting.

And there was no regretting that.

 _ **Got it. It was really short. Past my bedtime. That was an excuse. Sorry…**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	5. To Amaya, to home

_**Chapter five is here!**_

Rollan saw his mother. He ran up to her and hugged her fiercely. It felt so good to be home. Was this home? Before he summoned Essix, the dirty streets were what he called home. Should he have told her that? He told his mother, before, after the war, but it was a bit unreasonable. Why did he say that? His mother believed him, but she didn't seem very happy. He learned that sometimes, you have to lie.

"Rollan! I absolutely cannot believe you came!"

"Why not?" asked Rollan.

"I- I just didn't," stammered Aidana.

Rollan laughed a little, really unsure of what to do. He was where he wanted to be, but, it felt so wrong. He didn't feel right. It was just a feeling one could not describe. It was strange.

He quickly put the message he prepared on the messenger pigeon that Essix was about to eat. He sent it off on its way to Greenhaven.

"I heard news from one of the tribes in the north. He's there, I swear."

He waved goodbye to the ship that had brought him here. It was the last piece of Greencloak he had.

He was home, at last.

 _ **Some time later…**_

Rollan climbed the mountain. It was very tiring from top to bottom. He had no staff or crook of any sort. It was basically impossible for his legs. It took about half of an hour, but it certainly felt like that, but, tenfold.

He could barely move when he arrived. Why did any Amayan tribe want to live at the peak of a mountain? It was unbearable. Impossible and unbearable.

"Aidana, you are here," said a man that Rollan guessed was the chief of the tribe.

"As I promised."

Rollan raised an eyebrow. What did that mean?

"Now, you get your son and husband back, I get the falcon," said the chief mischievously.

"I'm sorry, Rollan," sobbed Aidana. "I'm so sorry."

 _ **In Greenhaven…**_

Conor received a message that was addressed to him and Abeke. He didn't let Meilin read it. He was probably going to regret it later, but it didn't matter. As honest as he was, he told Meilin. How stupid of him. He doesn't hide much from the rest of them. Luckily but strangely, Meilin didn't care.

In fact, Meilin had been acting differently after Abeke's mistake. It was so weird of her to do something so un-Meilin like. She had been doing the silent treatment to Rollan, for some reason, but, she had been different to everyone else, too. She'd been doing the _'I don't care'._ It's one thing to not care about the fact that they had saved the world, but it's another to not care about Rollan.

In fact, Rollan had not been caring about Meilin. His letter was strangely not addressed to Meilin. Not writing to Meilin was awfully _different_ for Rollan.

Conor knew he shouldn't be messing in others affairs, especially the two lovebirds. He smiled at the thought. It was weird, but interesting.

He asked Abeke to check the letter over and over again. It didn't even mention Meilin. It was almost like he had forgotten about her.

But, such an act would be described as impossible, right?

"Hey," said Abeke as she came up to him.

"Hey."

"So, I guess you're not in the best mood either."

"I guess… It's kind of lonely without Rollan," said Conor hesitantly.

"You mean, you want gossip," joked Abeke.

Conor laughed.

"I don't know," he responded. "It's like Meilin and Rollan had been ignoring each other ever since we got rescued."

"You can't think-"

"It might be possible. The wishing curse of Hetry."


	6. A little pigeon

A messenger pigeon flew across the sky. It landed on the nearest tree branch, to rest and pick up some breakfast. It was on a little mission that meant a lot. It was flying to northern Amaya, from middle Stetriol.

Halfway from reaching Amaya, it came across a huge castle in Eura. It toured the place, to see a little girl, not looking very happy. The pigeon turned away, looking furious for once. People. Again, what was with them? They always seemed angry and, even so, they're the most blessed species on Erdas. What was their point?

After seeing the raged Zhongnese girl, the pigeon figured that its master would be the same, it the message was not delivered.

The pigeon was not a spirit animal. It used to be, though, an animal of slavery, once bounded with the bile. It didn't miss the times of cruelty, and of tears. Though not as deep, even a mere little pigeon had feelings.

It set off the next morning, at dawn. The sun was still hiding behind the grassy hills of the castle. But it had one little stop before going across the vast ocean. It dived down, to a glass window, and saw the same Zhongnese girl. She ignored it, although the pigeon thought it had seen a little curious glimpse from the girl.

Once humans were angry, they stayed angry.

The pigeon decided it had seen enough. It now set off to the blue ocean, surrounding the castle.

The ocean was nothing to it. It had seen too much of the ocean. Humans admire it with every thought. They would come and make trips to the ocean shore. The pigeon, however, also makes trips to the shore, but not intentionally.

After three days of exhausting flying, it thought it could see the shore of Amaya.

It perched on a tree branch, above the mountains.

Finally, it had reached the receiver.

Funny, how fast time passes.

A little boy was bounded to a tree. Such horrible acts committed by man.

A second to a minute, a minute to an hour. It was all the time in the world, but less than a millisecond.

A creak of an arrow.

A fallen feather.

A cry of agony.

A burden of forever.

 _ **Wow. That was one of the shortest chapters in so long. I promise I'll update again today. I hope you like the messenger pigeon's pov!**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	7. mystery of life

It felt as if a knife had cut through him. If felt so horrible, Rollan could not even describe the feeling. Essix was alive. The only relieve that kept him going was the fact that his spirit animal was alive. Well, for now.

For the next minute or so, nobody said a word. It was awkward silence, but, without the laughing part.

Breaking the silence was his mother, now looking happier than ever.

"Please return him to me."

"Oh yes, about the promise, there has been a technical issue. I am truly sorry for the loss of both your son's spirit animal _and_ your husband."

Aidana's face turned to pure ice. She looked both shocked and angry. "Excuse me?"

"Your husband is long gone. But we needed to break the curse of our tribe. I was afraid the only way of doing that was to lie to you. Now I see there is nothing to fear. Just a helpless mother with a not-so-heroic son."

"I am the definition of heroic, thank you very much," spat Rollan, in rage.

"No one said a word to you, boy. Ah, but yes, there is something to ask you, finally. How do _you_ feel about the betrayal of your mother? How do _you_ feel about us capturing your spirit animal? I would like honest words, boy," said the chieftain.

"Honestly? I absolutely _hate_ you. _You_ are a lie."

Rollan's words fell with a heavy silence. You could almost hear a sound signalling the end of his sentence. With regret, he wished he had never said those words.

The chieftain grabbed Rollan by his shirt collar and pulled him over the ropes that bounded him to a tree.

"Is what you said what I heard?"

"I don't read minds. I have no idea what you heard," said Rollan fearlessly.

"I will repeat my question again. Is what you said what I heard."

"I will repeat my answer again. I don't know what you heard."

The chieftain slammed Rollan to a tree, nearly breaking his skull. Rollan's expression was unreadable. His face was as if nothing had happened and his eyes stared blankly forward.

"Think, boy. Don't say things like that to me," growled the chieftain.

Rollan felt dizzy, but still kept his expression neutral.

A little pigeon flew by. The chieftain seemed happy. He reached for the talons that had a message, and-

"You bird! I- Ow!"

The bird started scratching the chieftain. It then tossed Rollan the little capsule. He opened it up, exposing a tightly folded letter. The words were completely unfamiliar, but also so familiar.

 _The curse of Hetry  
_ _Long ago, there was a hateful woman whom name was Hetry. She was a victim of memories. She hated them. But Hetry once witnessed a night of a shooting star. She then made her wish. A 'gift' to the world. We still do not know her exact words, to this day. But what we know is she wished for this: one person at a time may forget his or her burden of the past. A man named Xavier wished for the 'gift', but he soon sent it off to a northern tribe of Amaya. We did not encounter much more, but from all we know, the curse had been very recently taken to the son of Xavier._

 _~Professor Adji of Stetriol_

From just reading this letter, Rollan solved the entire mystery called life.

 _ **You just read that. Hey, look, I'm not Rollan, I can read your mind! This chapter was sorta short. But thass all, folks.**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	8. distractions

_**I am still deciding if this will be walking on the earth or Aftershock.**_

Meilin felt some sort of presence of an unnatural thing. She felt like she was being watched. In fact, she was. She was being watched day by day.

She shook her head, trying to get the picture of when she had the Bile inside her, away. But, of course, it wasn't that easy. It was just there, no matter what.

"Are you okay?"

The question was obvious. Meilin wanted to say no. It was so obvious; it was a way to prove Abeke's stupidity.

"Can you go somewhere else?"

Abeke shrugged and walked away. Meilin thought she could hear her mumbling something, but it wasn't quite clear.

Everyone, including herself, had been acting like this, lately. Getting out, whenever they head the chance to, not caring, not talking… Anything and everything like that.

What Meilin will do was a mistake.

Finding Rollan couldn't be that hard. He was loud, his spirit animal is in the sky, and his voice was absolutely annoying. It was a risk, but it would be worth it to teach him a lesson. And plus, Lishay had agreed to take her.

Even so, she doubted that she'll find her.

Meilin was training before they left. She swung her new blade against her opponent; a Greencloak who had summoned a cheetah. Her opponent was very fast, and even Meilin could not easily keep up with him. His name was Gyso, a man from Nilo. He swung his sword to Meilin, but she back flipped, just in time to dodge it. Her blade was wooden, of course, so there was no point of threatening. With her back against the wall, she pushed back and swung her blade. She ended up hitting him in the side and victoriously, but pretend, stabbing him. This was the twenty-sixth time she had won today, but it was the first time she felt a prickle of fear.

Boarding the ship, she held the handle of her blade closely. Something about the ship was suspicious.

It was a damp night, and all Meilin could think about was Rollan. How he had been there when she needed him, how he would react when she came, but, most of all, she thought about how much she honestly missed him.

 _ **~Back in Greenhaven~**_

Abeke would have preferred if Meilin didn't also leave them. It was getting annoying that everyone was leaving, but again, Meilin _herself_ was kind of getting annoying. The way she treated her and Conor, the way she made Rollan leave, it was the same in her. There was another part of the golden rule people didn't write: _If others treat you badly, don't be afraid to take revenge._

It might have been wrong, but Abeke was following it just fine, and she was fine. Maybe.

She didn't use criticizing words very often. The only people that she had ever used them on were Shane and Conor. She was about to use them on Meilin, but she decided against it.

Nobody knew this, but Abeke had a really short temper. Her face almost turns blue when it was lost. She hoped nobody ever notices that defect of hers.

Holding her bow, she shot the bull's eye. It was absolutely pointless to train when you already were the best you could be. She shot again, wishing that her target was Shane, every single time she shot.

As she was about to shoot an arrow, a Greencloak jumped in front of her. She narrowly avoided shooting her in the heart. She heard a small tearing sound as the arrow tore a small piece of the Greencloak's sash.

"Sorry to interrupt you in your training, miss, but there is something in the way of your training. We are sorry to say that there are no more arrows in Greenhaven. We would like you to spare some, please."

"Are you serious?" spat Abeke. "No more arrows? I may trust people easily, but this is beyond my abilities."

"I am completely sorry, but would you please spare and, if it isn't asking too much, make arrows, maybe?" asked the Greencloak, politely.

"I guess I can help…"

Abeke wanted something to take her mind off of Meilin, and how mean she was. This was perfect for her situation.

 _ **Hi I'm back! This turned out to be Aftershock! How amazing, am I right?**_

 _ **Here's some random thing that happened at school. My friend (who reads spirit animals and who I refer to as 'sugar girl') said something strange. She said she shipped 'Shrina 4 life' Shane and Drina. Yep that's right. (Ik she was joking, but that was strange.) XD**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	9. perfect little devils

Rollan watched as the man moved closer to him, the pigeon struggling to keep him back. He inched forward, moving closer with every step. But the pigeon gave him a stare, meaning he should do what was important.

He searched for more wounds on Essix. The poor bird was shot by an arrow or two. Of course, he didn't have bandages of any sort, so he had to cover every little bit with a tear of his jacket.

"Are you okay?" asked Rollan, to Essix.

The bird replied in two sharp squawks, the certain meaning of no.

Out of nowhere, the now-familiar chieftain grabbed Essix, who was in Rollan's arm, and shoved him inside a small cage. He locked the door.

His mother was nowhere in sight. It would have been helpful if she was. After all, it was certainly her fault that Essix was now trapped inside a cage.

"She is mine now, boy."

"Not if I manage to put her into passive!"

"Ah, smart boy, but we are way ahead of you. This cage has the powers of stealing anything, meaning that whatever you put in it, it is mine," laughed the chieftain evilly. "She is my spirit animal. Essix is my spirit animal!"

"Is that true," said Rollan, raising an eyebrow. "Father?"

Rollan smiled wickedly as the chieftain was about to explode.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked the chieftain, innocently.

"You act innocently, yet you don't know I can tell whether you are lying or not. Give in, _Xavier_ , you are my father."

"If my whole tribe was here, you would be dead. Give in, _son_."

Rollan gasped at his words. "You knew all along whom I was, yet you tried to _steal_ my spirit animal. What type of father are you? Do you work for the Devourer?"

"In fact, yes. I _do_ work for the Devourer. This very pigeon was my Bile spirit animal. Now Essix will work for _me._ She might not be my spirit animal, but it won't matter much. She will pay for our tribal curse that she set upon us centuries ago."

Without even thinking, he dragged Essix into passive. "She's in passive, and you can't do anything."

"B-but this was supposed to work! It was a gift from Gerathon!" stammered the chief.

" _Never_ trust Gerathon, father."

Rollan punched his true father in the stomach. " _That_ was what you deserved."

He pushed him off the cliff edge- right to the man's death.

 _You have been betrayed by your mother, you have killed you're father. Oh Rollan, what does it mean to have a family?_

He shook his head, trying to get that familiar voice out. That voice belonged to someone who actually loved him. Someone who was beyond family. He just had forgotten who.

 _ **-Back in Greenhaven-**_

Conor had been given the task to train the new Greencloaks. Olvan had considered Meilin for a while, until she broke a window. Abeke was supposed to come, but she was veeeeery 'busy'. Apparently, someone wasted all of Greenhaven's arrows and Abeke was helping the carpenters make more. He doubted that.

This was more like a labor than a task.

These three children- Neki, Reha and Louette, were from the middle east of Zhong. And all three of them had a crush on Conor.

"What are we doing? Are we playing kiss the Conor?" asked Louette, certainly into the idea.

"Oh! I have a better idea!" exclaimed Neki. "Us three can fight to the death. Whoever wins gets Conor!"

"I know! Conor can fight us!" said Reha enthusiastically. "When _we_ beat him, we get to kiss him!"

"Girls, this is no game. You will try to use your spirit animals' ability. See what you can do."

"Can we kiss you if we do it?" asked Neki.

"NO!"

"Then we are out!"

"Fine. But only one of you," Conor sighed.

It had started out great. The girls were all trying to use their spirit animal's ability. It seemed like they were great students. Keyword: _seemed_.

"Conor! How did it go?" asked Abeke once Conor finished his session.

His hair was all messed up, is back was bent and his eyes looked like he didn't sleep in five years.

"Almost… I… Killed…"

"WHO DID YOU ALMOST KILL?" shouted Abeke furiously as she grabbed Conor by his collar.

"They… Almost… Me…"

"Suuure," said Abeke sarcastically. "They are perfect little angels! How could they- How would they, kill _you_ , lunatic?"

Conor coughed and limped back to his room. It was the worst day of his life.

 _ **Hi! I'm back! I hoped you liked this! Also, for Walking on the Earth, I need four more reviews to continue. (Sorry…)**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	10. Time

_**Tell me in the reviews if you want me to make a Shaneke story or not! (I'll do it anyways)**_

 _ **Also, this is the last chapter of the whole story, so… Yeah!**_

As the boat docked Concorba, Meilin had an uncertain feeling of whether or not to find Rollan. There was just this feeling in her spine she could not describe. There was something that told her Rollan wouldn't accept her anymore. Something that told her… She just didn't know what.

"Meilin, we're leaving in five minutes," called Lishay, as if she was her parent or something.

"I- I don't want to leave," whined Meilin. "I can't leave. What if Rollan already returned? What if he didn't want to come with us? What if-"

She was cut short by Lishay's words.

"What has gotten into you? This was your idea all along, and Rollan would definitely want to come with us. And what are you going to do if you don't come? Stay on the boat and go back to Greenhaven?"

Meilin sighed and nodded. It _was_ her idea, anyway.

The whole road to the inner city was difficult to describe. Meilin had never been in such an unorderly city. There were beggars on the streets with pickpockets along the road. The disgusting smell of rotten food filled the air.

Growing up in Jano Rion, Meilin was use to tall structures, big buildings and beautiful nature. This city was the exact opposite of that. She had never seen such disaster. The Conquerors had never been in this city! Even after the Conquerors attacked Jano Rion, the city had never lost its inner beauty.

"I heard he's in that hotel," said Lishay, pointing in the direction of an enormous house.

They both started walking that way, to Rollan and to a mistake of the past.

 _ **-Rollan's P.O.V-**_

After everything that happened out in the wild, Rollan decided to stay put. He didn't want his mother trailing behind his back and saying sorry every five minutes, so he decided to stay at some hotel. Of course, the hotel wasn't where he was staying forever. He was planning to go back to Greenhaven in a week or so.

The conflict was something Rollan would never want to experience ever again. He killed his own father. _I killed my own father._

A knock on his door startled him. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Rollan, there you are! We've been searching forever for you! I'm sorry, but can you come back to Greenhaven with Lishay and me? I- I'm sorry about everything I said. I- Rollan?"

"First off, who are you? Second, why are you at my door? Third, I can, I guess, come back to Greenhaven…"

The Zhongnese girl looked quite familiar, but Rollan couldn't place her in his head.

"Stop being an idiot, Rollan. You know who I am."

"I don't," replied Rollan.

"Yes, you do!" yelled the girl, kicking Rollan in the shin.

The gesture was also familiar, but again, he had no idea where those lost memories came from.

"Okay, you're just crazy and I will close my door, thank you."

Before he could do anything, the girl slammed her lips onto his. Rollan felt his heart pound.

"Meilin…" he started.

He didn't remember everything about her, but what he could say was it took time to remember and to get his memory back.

He felt like he was before that night with a wish in the sky.

It took memories to pass time, and it took time to get them back.

 _ **I hope you liked it! The official end of Aftershock!**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


End file.
